The Lost Heir of The Whirlpools
by Dracoknight545
Summary: My second attempt to Rose Tiger's Prince Naruto Challenge. Techincally this a crossover story acutally it features summons based of Pokemon and characters from different animes, but the main focus and couple is Naruto & Hinata. Summary is in the first chapter. Update, I changed the titile to "The Lost Heir of the Whirlpools"
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpools

**DragonStorm (Me): Hey Gato (My Meowth that I used in SoulSilver), mind doing me a favor**

**Gato: Depend what you want this time 'It better not anything stupid"**

**DragonStorm (Me): Oh, it just the disclaimer**

**Gato: Fine. He doesn't own Naruto/ Pokemon**

**DragonStorm (Me): Nope**

**Gato: Alright, I'm off to the Cantina Bar (That bar from Star Wars)**

**DragonStorm (Me): Okay, I hope all enjoy this re-write version of 'The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpools'**

**Summary: (My response to Rose Tiger's Prince Naruto Challenge) Taking after the Sasuke Rescue Arc, Naruto has successfully brought Sasuke. Unfortunately the Konoha council (Mainly the civilian Side) see that Naruto has became too much of a problem for the village and decide to banish him from Konoha. Unfortunately Naruto gets wind of this before its made public, he decide to leave the village without anyone knowing expect Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. Before he leaves, a young shy Hyuuga girl confronts the blonde and tells him that she loves and wants to join him. (Note: There'll be flashback chapters to this summary) **

**Note: Originally this was going to be Sonic Storm Adventure (A Fan Series I made featuring Sonic the Hedgehog) but I dropped it because I had trouble typing it as the story progressed. So It going to be a Pokemon/Naruto crossover.**

**So this where our story begins**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Naruto, please let me come with you?" asked the once shy Hyugaa girl, must gather the courage not to shutter.

"Hinata, it's going to dangerous and you might get hurt" replied Naruto, this caused Hinata to doubt that her crush would leave her behind until; "But if you want to come and keep me coming , then sure"

This caused Hinata to feel confident that her love had welcomed her to join him. She had to dream of the moment they come be together, it maybe not what she thought at first but she decided to go along.

Hinata had already packed her things just in case that Naruto would let her come along with him. She had left her bag nearby so she wouldn't have to go back to The Hyuuga Compound. Because she overhear that she going to branded with infamous Bird Cage Seal on the same day that Naruto's banishment was made official. So she decided to see if she would be able to come along with Naruto and find somewhere safe for them to live.

Soon Naruto and Hinata left the hidden leaf village and began to their new journey to somewhere safe. Unknowing to them, a blonde hair man with a green hat was watching them along with a strange colored and looking Owl on his shoulder.

"Well, better inform the boos about his lost nephew" said the man, as the owl nodded

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hokage Tower, the next day**

Lady Tsunade was having a meeting the head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi about Hinata's disappearance.

"Lady Hokage, where is Hinata, did you send her on a mission" asked Hiashi

"I don't remember that she given a mission because they just got back from a C-rank mission yesterday. She just might be around the somewhere" replied Tsunade as she tried to finish the paperwork, an evil enemy of any kage that can't be defeated no way possible. (A.N: I feel the pain, I hate College paperwork)

"I don't think so, because we already searched the whole village for her. We need to know where she is because the clan has decided that she will be branded with the Bird Cage seal" stated Hiashi

Tsunade and Shizune were a bit shocked by the news that Hinata was going to branded with the infamous seal.

'_Perhaps she overheard this and runaway with Naruto since he's supposed to banished today. Well she made the right, but at least she should tell me that. I just hope that Naruto will take care of her and keep her safe' _thought Tsunade looking Hiashi.

"If this makes you happy, I'll send a for search team to find Hinata and bring her back. I'll keep the search up for two days tops and I'll try to contact a personal friend of mine to help out with the search" suggested Tsunade, Hiashi nodded in approval and left Tsunade's office.

"Milady, are you sure that we should get that village involved with this?" asked Shizune

"Maybe they might consider since his mother was the heir to the village, so they might send someone to find Naruto and Hinata. Also their leader is Naruto's uncle" replied Tsunade

"Wait! Do they know about The Nine-tails fox inside Naruto and the leader is Naruto's relative?" said the shocked Shizune

"Yes, Shizune; He also knew about Naruto's parents since he is Naruto's Uncle, and the Kyuubi originally was the Uzumaki until Madara Uchiha stole it from them" commented Tsunade

'_The Kyuubi belonged to the village hidden in the whirlpools the whole time'_ thought Shizune, and then asked "so what do we do since Naruto has left?" in a nervous tone hoping it's not here in the village

"We have to hope Naruto and Hinata make it to the land of whirlpools safely" replied Tsunade, Shizune nodded and then said "Of course, so anything else that we should worry about"

"No, we have nothing to worry about, but the Uzumaki clan has a secret bloodline ability besides the chakra chain, which gives the Uzumaki clan the ability to summon these creatures which they call Uzu Beast. It could be a possibility that Naruto could unlock this keki genki and also it's rumored that only a selected few that aren't in the clan can sign a summoning contract for the Uzu Beast" commented Tsunade.

"So we're going to ask to inform the village hidden in the whirlpools about Naruto and Hinata" sum-upped Shizune. Tsunade nodded, as she drew some paper and pen and began to write the request for Uzukage. After finish writing the request, Shizune went to deliver the note to The Uzukage ASAP.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest several miles out of Konoha**

Naruto and Hinata found a small cave to rest from several hours of traveling away of the leaf. Both of them were tired.

"Hinata, there's something I wanna ask you" said Naruto

"Well, wh... what uh... you do... want to ask me?" asked Hinata blushing

"I just wondering when did start having a crush on me" replied Naruto

Hinata started fidgeting her index fingers feeling a bit nervous, "I started liking you since you save me from those bullies when we were younger" replied Hinata

"Oh that was you; wow I guess I'm sort of sorry that I didn't notice you since we're at the academy" apologized Naruto

"It's okay Naruto; you were just fawning over Sakura. At least I knew you're were going to happy with someone" said Hinata

"Actually I feel better being with you, maybe I should have been fawning over you instead" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head as Hinata blushed a different shade of red.

"Um...Really Naruto" said Hinata sheepishly

"Yeah, huh?" said Naruto as something got his attention

"What is it, Naruto" asked Hinata

"I think someone's here, we need to make sure. Hinata, use your byakugan" said Naruto

Hinata nodded and activated her clan's ability, and scanned the cave they were staying at for any anything that might be searching for them inside and outside the cave.

"Naruto, I found someone, it's a girl. It could be a shinobi from the leaf village and she has summoning animal with her; we should be careful" said Hinata

"Right, anything else" asked Naruto with a nod

"She seems to be looking for something" replied Hinata

* * *

**Outside of the cave**

A young girl around with black hair, wearing a black kimono top without sleeves and blue shinobi pants and shinobi sandal; she wear a blue hand-band with metal plate that had a whirlpool swirl on it.

With her, was a purple monkey with a hand with three finger attached to it tail. The two of them sensed someone traveled near by the cave that Naruto and Hinata and was told by her sensei to check out the cave

"Aipom, let go into the cave; we might find out who was here" said the girl

"Aipom Pom Pom" cried the grinning monkey as it climbed on her back as the two of them entered the cave

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" asked Hinata

"I'm not sure, but we better go find out who it is and see what is he or she up to" replied Naruto

Naruto and Hinata got up for their rest spot and went towards the entrance of the cave to find out to who was coming after them.

Our heroes entered a very dark area of the cave, unknowing that the unknown shinobi that use outside was in the same area with Naruto and Hinata as well.

Neither of them knew that were about to crash into each other until

"AGHHH" screamed Hinata

"AIIIIPPPOOMMM" cried the monkey

"OWW what was that" cried the girl

"Hey who's there?" shouted Naruto

"Naruto, who's there it's completely dark" asked Hinata

"Hold I can bring some light, **Summoning Jutsu**" said the girl as puff of smoke appeared and a small fire lit up the cave.

As the cave got brighter, Naruto and Hinata saw a girl around their age with her was a monkey and a small creature spewing fire from its back

"Hi, I'm Koyuki Azumaya Uzumaki and these are my friends Aipom and Cyndaquil" said Koyuki

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki?" asked Naruto

"Well not really, but my big sister Erza and my adopted father are really Uzumaki" explained Koyuki

"Naruto, you have a family somewhere that great new" said Hinata

"Hey Koyuki, since we're family. Mind helping us out?" asked Naruto

"Sure, so this is your girlfriend here right?" replied Koyuki as Hinata blushed when Koyuki said 'girlfriend' in front of them.

"M-my n-name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga" replied Hinata with a red blush on her face.

"Hey Naruto, she quite a cute girl better than any other girl you could hook with especially if she has pink-haired in my opinion" said Koyuki, her Aipom giggled at the remark

* * *

**Somewhere back in Konoha**

A pink-haired genin let a sneeze in response to Koyuki's joke

"Hey Sakura, you're not getting a cold?" asked the blonde- haired girl that was walking next to her

"Of course not, Ino; I think someone was talking about me. Anyway I'm going to check on Sasuke" replied Sakura

* * *

**Back with Naruto, Hinata and Koyuki**

Naruto and Hinata were walking to the entrance of the cave with Koyuki and Aipom

"Naruto, mind telling me why you and your girlfriend running away in the first place?" asked Koyuki curiously with an innocent tone

Naruto seemed a bit nervous to tell Koyuki about why he and Hinata were running away

"Okay, it all started a few days ago..." started Naruto

_**FLASHBACK Begins**_

_A few days after getting released from the hospital since returning to village with Sasuke, who decided to leave the village to join the rouge Sennin Orochimaru for power._

_Naruto was summoned by Lady Tsunade for a private meeting; Naruto went to her office unaware what he was going to be told. When Naruto enter Lady Tsunade's office, Tsunade along with her assistant Shizune with Tonton in her arm and his second sensei Jiraya were in the room. Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk as Shizune perform the sound proof jutsu to prevent unwanted ears to listen what to over hear their meeting._

"_Hey Grandma Tsunade, Shizune, Pervy Sage, so what did you wanted to talk to me about" asked the curious Uzumaki _

"_What I'm going to tell must keep a secret okay?" asked Tsunade, Naruto nodded _

"_Okay, earlier today there was a council meeting about the revival for Sasuke Uchiha. I thought that they were the team that was sent to get the Uchiha brat. Unfortunately it was the opposite what I thought" said Tsunade with depress tone as she her statement_

"_So what happen?" asked Naruto_

"_The Konoha council decided to banish you since you use the nine-tails chakra to bring back Sasuke and thought it was wrong to reward you for saving your teammate who decided to abandon Konoha. A stupid reason in my opinion" said Jiraiya with a serious look on his face_

_Naruto was shocked by what Jiraiya just told, "Grandma, this can't be true is it" asked Naruto who was in shock by the new._

"_Naruto, Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya fought against your banishment along the clan head of the shinobi clans, but they were overruled by the civilian side and the elders" said Shizune._

_Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade hoping that she might have some good news for him, "Naruto, the main reason that I called you here was to alert you about the banishment. It's going to be made official tomorrow, so tonight I went you leave the village and find somewhere safe for you to live in peace for now. I'm going to ask a personal friend of mine and Jiraiya to keep tabs on you while leaving the rest of Konoha in the dark until sometime in the future" said Tsunade _

"_Okay, Grandma but I just don't get it, I save Sasuke and I get reward by being banishment" replied Naruto angrily._

"_They fear that you'll let the Nine-tails out soon and let destroy the village and everyone in it" explained Jiraiya_

"_Naruto, I hoping one day in the future that you would be the next Hokage; but I guess thing don't turn out the way we want them. Shizune will go with you to get you packed up and ready to go, make sure that you leave before midnight" said Tsunade_

"_Okay, Pervy-sage mind you give this back to Iruka-sensei when they make the new about my banishment and tell him I said bye and thanks for the support" said Naruto as he took off his headband and handed it to Jiraiya_

"_Sure thing, Naruto; I'll make sure that the toads know about it as well, make sure that if you need my help to contact me via toad" replied Jiraiya_

"_Grandma Tsunade. I guess I should give you give back the necklace I won from you" said Naruto as he started to take off the first Hokage's necklace_

"_No, Naruto. Keep it; keep it as reminder of those who were good to you and those of being Hokage. Perhaps one day I can lift this idiotic banishment" replied Tsunade as Naruto nodded in agreement_

"_Ok Jiraiya-sensei, I have to say it was fun being taught by you" said Naruto 'I thought it was nice thing that I showed the Pervy-Sage some respect before I left' thought Naruto as he and Shizune left_

"_You know I was hoping to call me that sometime when he was older" said Jiraiya_

"_So you did like be called 'Pervy-Sage' then huh?" asked Tsunade_

"_A bit I guess he's just a kid still so I wouldn't mind that he called me that" replied Jiraiya_

_Tsunade got out of her chair and looked outside through her window and thought 'I wish that I could've told him about his father and he's my real grandson. I know it's a bad idea to tell him since we just told he was going to be banished, maybe it was a good thing I didn't, but I'll have to tell him in future' as she watched Naruto and Shizune had out to Naruto's apartment to help him pack for his trip._

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

_After much cleaning and packing, Naruto and Shizune left his empty apartment._

"_So anything else you want to go before you leave" asked Shizune_

"_I would like to tell Teuchi and Ayame that I'm leaving, and would like to have some ramen" replied Naruto_

"_Okay, Naruto" replied Shizune_

_The two of them went to Ichiraku ramen shop, there Naruto told Teuchi and Ayame about his banishment and that he's leaving tonight. So Teuchi and Ayame gave Naruto a free meal before he left._

_**After having about 6-10 bowls of ramen**_

_Naruto and Shizune went off in different directions, as Naruto head toward the main gate entrance of the village Shizune watched_

'_Naruto, please be safe. I have always thought of you as a little brother, please be happy wherever you go and maybe someday you can live out your dream; I hope one day we will meet again little brother' thought Shizune as she turned around and head back to Lady Tsunade's office_

**_FLASHBACK END_  
**

"So that's what happened" said Naruto finishing his story

"Hmm okay, so Hinata mind telling us why you're leaving the village too" asked Koyuki

"W...Well I... I really don't want to... uh talk about" replied Hinata nervously as lowered her head in fear

"It's okay, if you scared to talk about it. My job is make sure you two are safe before we meet up with my sensei and my teammate" said Koyuki trying to comfort Naruto's girlfriend

"Well since your job is to protect us, then I guess I should tell you why I was running away" said Hinata with a nod

_**FLASHBACK Begins**_

_**Yesterday afternoon at The Hyuuga Compound**_

_Hinata Hyuuga was preparing tea for her father, before she went to train with her teammates. Once she made his tea, Hinata was going to take it to the training dojo, where her father and cousin Neji would be at this time. _

_When Hinata arrived to the dojo, she only saw her cousin Neji, who receive a major personality change after fighting Naruto during the finals of The Chunin Exams._

"_Uh Neji, have seen father recently" said Hinata_

"_I believe uncle is in meeting with the clan elders because earlier this morning he was summoned to a council meeting about the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha" replied Neji as he continued training_

_Then Hinata's father, Hiashi appeared coming from the other entrance of the dojo along with her younger sister, Hanabi._

"_Hinata, Neji; please come with me we much to discuss" said Hiashi with a stern look on his face, but inside he seemed trouble about what he heard at both meetings today._

_Hinata and Neji followed Hiashi and Hanabi to his private studies so they can talk._

_**Hiashi's Private studies**_

_Hinata, Hanabi and Neji sat facing Hiashi as he finish his tea the Hinata made earlier for him_

"_Before I begin to speak, this must remain secret between the four of us, no one beside the Hokage can hear this, understood" said Hiashi in a more serious tone_

_The three of them nodded in response_

"_I'll start things off about the council meeting that took place this morning, Neji and your team have rewarded to Chunin rank expect one" started Hiashi_

"_What do you mean 'expect one', Uncle" asked Neji_

"_It appears that the civilian council didn't want Naruto Uzumaki to make Chunin, but instead they decide to punish him for just the nine-tails fox's chakra during the fight with Sasuke" replied Hiashi_

"_Father, wh... what was h... his punishment" asked Hinata nervous as she worried that her crush was going to be in a lot of trouble._

"_He is to be banished from Konoha tomorrow; the entire shinobi council ought against this along with the 5th Hokage and Lord Jiraiya this unjustified punishment. Apparently we were overruled and it was passed" replied Hiashi_

_Hinata was shocked that her crush was going to be banish for just rescuing the Last of the Uchiha, 'She must really care for Naruto, perhaps I can keep the promise me and Hana made to Minato and Kushina before either our child were born' thought Hiashi as he watched his daughter's reaction._

"_To make things worse, I inform the clan elders about this and they decided to brand you, Hinata with the Caged Bird seal tomorrow as reminder of Naruto's banishment and Hanabi will be the new heir of the Hyuuga clan" stated Hiashi_

_All three of children were shocked by the news that Hinata was going to be sent to the branch family._

"_Father, they can't do that to Hinata. She better for the clan than I am especially her dream to help clan" said Hanabi_

"_I know how you feel Hanabi, I told them the same thing, but they refused to listen. So I have decided to come up with a special plan that must be kept secret" said Hiashi_

"_Hai" replied the three of them; Hiashi turned his attention to Hinata_

"_Hinata, must likely Lady Hokage would inform Naruto about this and have him leave the village as soon as possible. So I want you to do the same thing and if anyone asks where you're going tell them that you have mission to go on. Also I want you to tell your sensei Kurenai about this so she wouldn't have to worry about you, understood" instructed Hiashi_

_Hinata nodded in response as she thought 'Maybe I could join Naruto so we can be together and find somewhere safe we can live together' _

"_Hinata, if you manage to meet up with Naruto and anyone with him, I would like you sent someone to report to me about your progress" said Hiashi_

"_Of course father, anything do you want be to sent to know it's from me" asked Hinata_

"_Hmm, make it something that the elders wouldn't know that it was from you like an animal" replied Hiashi_

"_Perhaps she can send something like a rabbit or a fox" suggested Hanabi_

"_Okay, I can try; is that okay with you father" said Hinata_

"_Fine by me, I would prefer a rabbit then a fox" said Hiashi with a nodded_

_Hiashi dismissed them from his office, Hinata and Hanabi went to Hinata's room to help pack what she need for her travel, while Neji went off to do Neji-things (Like train alone or train with his teammates)_

_**Hinata's Room**_

_Hanabi and Hinata were finishing up with the packing. "Hinata, will you be okay on your own" asked Hanabi_

"_I'll be okay Hanabi; I'm going to try to be with Naruto" replied Hinata_

"_You mean that boy you have a major crush" commented Hanabi as Hinata blushed at her sister's remark_

_Hanabi just giggled at her sister's reaction, "Its okay, Hinata. I care about you; you're my big sister after all" said Hanabi_

"_Okay, I think that's everything I need to survive" said Hinata as she and Hanabi left her room._

_The two girl stop by the father's studies to wish him good-bye, and afterward Hinata was off to go tell her sensei what was going on with her and Naruto. _

_Hinata managed to find Kurenai at the Dango shop with her friend Anko, she told her sensei and Anko about what was going to happen to her and Naruto_

"_Well that explains why Kakashi seem a bit off today" said Anko after Hinata finished her story_

"_I still can't believe that they would banish Naruto because he had to use the fox's chakra as a last resort that what I heard from Kakashi" commented Kurenai _

"_Well, at least the shinobi side and Hokage fought against this because they knew about the kid" said Anko as she continued eating her dangos._

"_Kurenai-sensei, can you not tell Kiba and Shino about this" asked Hinata_

"_I'll try, Hinata. On the condition that your messenger reports to me as well after they report to your father" replied Kurenai_

_Hinata nodded and then she left her sensei and her friend and went to find Naruto to see where he could be. _

_After several hours of searching, she managed to find him at the main gate. Hinata watch Naruto behind a pole as Naruto looked the Hokage monument before he left. _

'_It's now or never Hinata, you have to tell him and see if he'll take me along' thought Hinata as she mustarded up the courage to go talk to Naruto _

_Hinata move from the pole and stood in front of Naruto getting his attention_

"_Hey Hinata, what are you doing out here this late" asked Naruto_

"_I heard that you're going to banish tomorrow and that Lady Tsunade might have notified you earlier about this. I want to tell you something before you left" replied Hinata_

"_Okay, so what did you wanted to tell me?" asked Naruto_

_Hinata remained silent trying to muster up the courage to tell Naruto her feelings for the boy without being shy_

"_ILOVEYOU" muttered Hinata_

"_Huh, what did you say" replied Naruto confused by what Hinata tried to say_

"_I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I really like you since we were little kids" said Hinata trying to not to faint or stutter_

"_Really, I didn't know someone had cared for me" said Naruto as noticed that Hinata was packed for some kind of long trip_

"_It's okay that you don't want to be with me" said Hinata feeling rejected_

"_No it's not like that; I just never knew someone had feelings for me. Look what I do I treat you as only a friend" apologized Naruto_

"_It's okay, I was hoping one day that we can be more than friends one day" replied Hinata_

"_So why do you have your pack with you" asked Naruto_

"_Well, my father told me, Neji and my sister Hanabi about your banishment earlier today. Also when he brought up that the elders of my clan decide that I should be branded with Caged Bird Seal. And I was wondering... "said Hinata as she started the played with her index fingers_

"_Wondering what?" asked Naruto_

"_Naruto, please let me come with you?" asked the once shy Hyugaa girl, must gather the courage not to shutter._

"_Hinata, it's going to dangerous and you might get hurt" replied Naruto, this caused Hinata to doubt that her crush would leave her behind until; "But if you want to come and keep me coming , then sure"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"And that what happened to me" finished Hinata

"Okay, I think my sensei can report to your father and sensei" replied Koyuki

"Thank you, Koyuki" replied Hinata

"Yeah, thanks cousin" said Naruto

"We're family Naruto, maybe not by blood but we're family still" commented Koyuki as the four of them headed out.

Outside of the cave, was a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes; His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale) with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also has chin stubble. He was wearing the black ANBU pants, black shinobi sandals. He had on green version of a Suna Jounin vest along with a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that usually shadows his eyes. On his left shoulder was a golden-yellow bird with red-orange wings.

Next to the man was a young woman around the age of 15, she had long red hair and she wearing a navy blue jacket beneath it was a green t-shirt. Attached to her black cargo shorts, was a katana with a custom made holder.

Next to her was a black canine with curved horns and skull necklace-like feature on its chest and three rib bones on its back; on its ankles were four bracelets. Also it had a spear-ended tail.

"Erza, Kisuke-sensei, I found them; I win the game" said Koyuki greeting her big sister and sensei

"Good, as for your prize, we'll go out for ramen after reporting in with the Uzukage" commented Kisuke wiping out a fan and fanning himself

"Sensei, we always go out for ramen. Not that I have a problem with it, but how about some else" asked Erza

"Alright, we'll have ramen with your lost cousin and his girlfriend, but Erza has to pay and not eat a bite" replied Kisuke as Hinata blushed once again when he mention the word 'girlfriend'

"Wait tha... Hold on lost cousin?" said Erza who was about to object her sensei's prize for her adopted sister and was shocked to hear that she has a lost cousin

"Yes Erza, Meet Naruto Uzumaki, your cousin from Konoha and who holds the Kyuubi" replied Kisuke as everyone, yes Naruto and Hinata too were shock hearing what Kisuke just said

To Be Continued

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN. This is the end of the first chapter of the new improved version of "The Lost Heir of The Whirlpools". Next Chapter, will be Erza and Koyuki's reaction to Naruto's secret and why Kisuke know about it. Naruto and Hinata get a new ability, as in Uzu Beast Summoning. along with an explanation of about the Uzu Beast**

** Also the reaction of Naruto's friends from Naruto's banishment**

**Yes, Erza is an OC character that is based off Erza from Fairy Tail. Also the Kisuke is based off the same character from Bleach, which I have seen and I like it. Lastly Koyuki is based off the same character from Sgt. Frog.**

** Ironic, that these are my favorite characters from their respective animes**

**So I hope you like this chapter, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**I was wondering If there was anyone else from Konoha (The Leaf Village) that would Naruto and Hinata. Also so what Pokemon would you like Naruto and Hinata to have as their Uzu Beast partner  
**

**Note: Naruto and Hinata will able to summon a Charamander or Dratini later in the story, so no request about them**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpools**

**Naruto: Hey DragonStorm, I gotta question?**

**Hinata: Naruto, Mr. DragonStorm is busy. Maybe you should ask him later**

**DragonStorm: No, it's okay; beside it's not like I'm doing anything else _'well I do have Chapter 6 of Naruto: Monster Tamers to finish and the second chapter of Black Destiny White Hope to do along with other stories that are exclusive to deviantArt like Sister Swap and Sonic Storm Adventures of Zoroark: Phantom of Illusions'_**

**Naruto: So what's the deal with Kisuke guy and why does he know I have the Kyuubi in me**

**DragonStorm: That's something you'll know once this chapter is complete. Hinata, mind doing the disclaimer for me**

**Hinata: Hai, DragonStorm doesn't own Pokemon or Naruto _'But soon I will have Naruto to myself and no will have my sweet Naruto'_**

**_Last time on 'The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpools'_**

_"Alright, we'll have ramen with your lost cousin and his girlfriend, but Erza has to pay and not eat a bite" replied Kisuke as Hinata blushed once again when he mention the word 'girlfriend'_

_"Wait tha... Hold on lost cousin?" said Erza who was about to object her sensei's prize for her adopted sister and was shocked to hear that she has a lost cousin_

_"Yes Erza, Meet Naruto Uzumaki, your cousin from Konoha and who holds the Kyuubi" replied Kisuke as everyone, yes Naruto and Hinata too were shock hearing what Kisuke just said_

**Chapter 2: Reactions**

"Wait, you know I ever the Kyuubi" shouted Naruto

"Yes I do, I've been watching since we first meet 6 years ago" replied Kisuke wiping out a green and white fan out of his black undershirt sleeve

"Wait, you knew about my cousin and didn't tell my father" said Erza with hint of anger in her voice

"I did, he told me to watch Naruto to confirm that he was an Uzumaki beside his last name" replied Kisuke fanning himself

"So wait, you've been watching me this whole time. Then, why you never showed yourself?" asked Naruto

"Because you never needed my help, well expect the time I had to stop the genjutsu placed on that women that was supposed to separate you and Jiraiya a few months ago" answered Kisuke

"Wait, you save me from Itachi and Kisame by stopping Pervy-Sage" sum upped Naruto

"Yep" replied Kisuke with a nod as he stilled fanning himself

"I knew it, that Pervy-sage wasn't able to break that genjutsu" complained Naruto

"Actually he could, but he was distracted by his perviness" explained Kisuke

"Okay, that answers that question, but why you look like me expect you're paler?" asked Naruto

"Well that's something you should find out later. Once we got back to Uzu and report to your uncle, the Uzukage of our village. So anymore questions?" answered Kisuke

"Before we continue, I think we should set-up camp for tonight" suggested Erza

"Hmm, we'll use the cave that Naruto and Hinata were staying as for camp" said Kisuke looking at the sky. Koyuki and Erza nodded to their sensei order, Naruto and Hinata helped them set up shelter in the cave.

**Meanwhile Back in Konoha**

The rest of the Genin 12 or should be Genin 8 since Naruto and Hinata are gone, and they don't want to be with Sakura and Sasuke, were at Ichiraku's as way to honor their banished friend and missing friends.

"Well this suck, Naruto gets banished and everyone acting like a plague was lifted" said Ino

"It's because they know that we don't know yet" stated Shikamaru, who was lazily looking at the clouds

Everyone expect the ramen shop owners were confused by Shikamaru's statement

"Uh... Shikamaru, mind filling us in" asked Choji, Shikamaru's best friend after finishing his 5th bowl of ramen

"I'll explain, you ever wondered why Naruto is hated throughout the village?" asked Teuchi

Everyone expect Shikamaru looked at the ramen chief in confusion

"Well I don't know, I thought he was hated for causing so much trouble with his pranks" guessed Tenten

"Well that's not the real reason he was hated, it was because what happened 12 years..." stated Teuchi until Jiraiya entered the shop

"Teuchi, maybe it's best we take this to Lady Tsunade. You know to peeping ears. Also I think it's a good idea to have your sensei come to this" implied Jiriaya that some people that might overhear and report Teuchi for breaking the Third Hokage's law. Teuchi nodded and closed up the restaurant for while so he and his daughter would come help explain to the genin. The Genin 8 went to get their senseis to come with them

The Genin 8 with their senseis, the ramen shop chefs and Jiraiya went to the Hokage's office so they can discuss some things. Jiraiya knocked on the door to Tsunade's office to know if they come in

"Enter" said Tsunade in depress tone, as Jiraiya and the other entered the room

"Jiraiya mind telling me why is everyone in here" asked Tsunade as she saw the Genin 8 and the Ramen chefs enter the room

"Lady Hokage, we would to know the true story about Naruto and why he was banished because that he nearly killed that jerk Sasuke" asked Kiba

"Of course, but before we talk; Shizune activated a soundproof barrier and a privacy barrier as well" replied Tsunade as her assistant nodded and performed the jutsus that Tsunade requested. It was to protect them from those that might try to harm them.

"Before I bring to tell you what really is going on, don't hate your parents" simply said Tsunade

"What do you mean by 'don't hate your parents'" asked Ino

"Your parent those who were in charge of their clan fought tooth and nail against Naruto's banishment since it seemed unfair to him" explained Jiraiya

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Naruto" asked Lee

"I assumed that you all heard that the 4th Hokage died fighting the beast correct" replied Tsunade as all the genin nodded their head before Tsunade continued "It started 13 years ago, the night when the Kyuubi attacked; The 4th Hokage indeed died that night but he didn't killed the fox"

"So he didn't kill the Kyuubi; so what really happen?" asked Shino

"He sealed the Kyuubi inside of a child who born on that day" answered Tsunade

"So who was the kid that the 4th Hokage sealed the Ninetails fox in?" asked Choji

"I think I know the answer, it was Naruto right?" answered Shikamaru as Tsunade and the other adults nodded

"So Shikamaru, how long did you know about this?" asked Asuma

"I knew about for 2 years, I did some research about it and also I believe that Naruto is the son of 4th Hokage if I'm correct?" replied Shikamaru. This left everyone expect Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, The ramen chefs and the Jounin sensei were shocked at the news that Naruto was the son of the legendary 4th Hokage

"I had feeling you already know all about this before this meeting began, Shikamaru" said Tsunade as the Nara heir nod

"Wait, Naruto is the son of the greatest Hokage that ever existed!" said Ino

"Yes, Naruto is Minato's son. Only a few people know about this" confirmed Jiriaya

"So why is that?" asked Kiba

"It was because of Iwa, the Hidden Rock Village; if they were to hear that their most feared enemy had a child, they would kidnap Naruto or worst kill him as revenge for the 4th Hokage's Actions during the last Shinobi war" explained Asuma

"Wow, was the 4th that powerful?" asked Tenten

"Yes Kakashi should know, he studied under 4th Hokage before he became Hokage" answered Kurenai

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino

"Yes, my eternal rival was a student trained by the 4th Hokage during our Youthful years" replied Gai in a youthful poise with Lee mimicking him

"Is there anything else what to ask about Naruto being the son of the 4th Hokage?" said Tsunade hoping that she can carry on with something she was busy with

"If Naruto was the son of the 4th Hokage, then why was he treated like he was a demon?" asked Tenten

"Naruto Uzumaki is the jailor of the Nine-tail fox, most people believe he was the fox itself in a human" Started Tsunade as she stopped to hear if anyone had any question, "We have the civilian council to blame for this, instead of honoring Minato's final wish for Naruto to be a hero. They spread lies that Naruto was the demon fox in a human form..." continued Tsunade until she was finish explaining everything about Naruto's life as a Jinchuriki and explaining Naruto being banish and his parents history mainly Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki; along with the possibility what happened with Hinata which Neji confirmed

"So the civilian council members were the ones that ruin our friend's life" sum-up Shino as all the adults nodded

"Yes, then why an heir to an allied village would be treated like trash" commented Neji

"It's mainly because what happened the night when Naruto was born and also Iwa had a grudge against the Uzumaki clan during the last Shinobi wa..." replied Tsunade until a pecking sound was made

Before Tsunade could continue, the pecking noise continued; "Uh Lady Tsunade, maybe we should let 'it' out" suggested Shizune

"What is 'it'?" asked Jiraiya

"Well before I came back to the village, I made contact with a certain someone and Jiraiya before you say anything it's not Orochimaru. It was Kisuke Urahara Namikaze, Minato's brother and Ryu Uzumaki, Kushina's brother, both who are Naruto's uncles. We have been secretly passing messages by" answered Tsunade as she opened one of the desk drawers where the pecking sound was from.

Upon opening the drawer, a small round brown owl with a container on its back hopped on one leg onto Tsunade's desk and then hooted "HootHoot"

Everyone expect for Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were shocked by the strange owl, "Tsunade, don't tell me what I think it is" asked Jiraiya

"Yep, this a HootHoot, an Owl Uzu Beast" answered Tsunade

"Uzu Beast? Now where did we hear that before?" asked Kiba

"I think I remember, my mom used to tell me stories about this legendary summon creatures called Uzu Beast that originated in The Land of Whirlpools" answered Ino

"Actually it's a legendary kekki genkai like the rinnegan, only the Uzumaki clan has access to that beside the Chakra Chains. It's a special summoning bloodline and the only one in existence, it allows the person to summon creatures from an alternative dimension, but the person is still able to sign a regular summoning contract" explained Shizune

"So why is this HootHoot here" asked Tenten

"Well, HootHoot is the messenger from the hidden village in the whirlpools where Ryu and Minato's brother are now living at this moment. I wanted to keep Naruto safe, so I decide to inform his uncles about his banishment; I was about to read their response to this until you came in. So I had to stuff HootHoot in the drawer until we were done." answered Tsunade as she looked at the clock along with the Jounin

"Seeing how late it is, perhaps we should finish this another day" suggested Asuma

"Yes I agree, Kurenai. I want you all to keep this a secret from everyone until a certain time" said Tsunade looking at the Genin 8 as they nodded

"Alright team, we better get a full night sleep because we got a lot of work to do" said Asuma

"Why is that, Asuma-sensei?" asked Ino

"We have to make up for Naruto and Hinata being gone" answered Shikamaru

"Yes, we have to do this for our friends Naruto and Hinata and not let them down" said Lee

"Yes Lee, if they ever return we'll make this village look the youthfulness it can be" said Gai as he and Lee began to perform their signature genjutsu that even Kurenai couldn't break until Tenten shouted at them.

After all the genin teams left along with the ramen chefs, leaving Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Kisuke's summon HootHoot in the office with the soundproof and privacy barriers still up; "So I take it that HootHoot has the reply from Ryu, Am I correct?" asked Jiraiya

"Yep, and now I see if he wants to be part of Naruto's life or not" said Tsunade as she took the letter from HootHoot's pack and began to look at the letter

"Lady Tsunade, what does the letter?" asked Shizune as she worried for Naruto and Hinata

"Well, Ryu says that he sent Kisuke and his genin team to find them. So at least they'll be safe, he would like to make an alliance in 4 yrs once Naruto and Hinata are strong enough to defend themselves from anyone including the Akatsuki" summarized Tsunade

"So how do Ryu and Kisuke knows about the Akatsuki?" asked Jiraiya

"Well, he states that he has a contact inside the organization and they wouldn't plan to strike until 3 yrs from now. Also he wants you to visit in 2 months to help Naruto and Hinata train" answered Shizune who was looking at the note from Naruto's uncle

"So he has spy network as well?" guessed Jiraiya

"I believe so, I hope he doesn't do it like you do it through Bath houses" said Tsunade, as she got out a sheet of paper and began to write back to Ryu

"At least Naruto and Hinata will be safe, so don't have to worry right?" said Shizune

"Not if the Fire Daimyo gets word that another village is doing jobs from the leaf village, this could lead into an investigation and ruin everything" answered Jiraiya

"That's right, if Uzu operate missions in high frequent rate in the land of Fire, the Daimyo would want us to investigate this and possible stop them from operating" commented Tsunade

"So when the time comes, I'll go see Uzushiogakure and make sure that our enemies namely Orochimaru and the Akatsuki haven't either found out what Naruto is" said Jiraiya as he shunnin out of the room

"I wonder what Ryu meant by 'Visit in 2 months'" said Tsunade think out loud

"Perhaps he could be referring to show Master Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata's progress over that time period" guessed Shizune

"That could be it, but never the less I want you to accompany Jiraiya when he goes" replied Tsunade

"WHAT! Lady Tsunade, why is that?" asked the shocked Shizune

"Two reasons, one is that I wanted to see if Hinata was interest in being my new apprentice but since she left; my only other choice is either the Yamanaka heir or the Haruno girl. Knowing the council, they try to make me train the girl so she would be useful to the Uchiha punk. So when you go with Jiraiya, I want to start Hinata's training in medical jutsu an also I want you to show my super strength technique" explained Tsunade

"Okay, I'll train Hinata in medical jutsu and your strength techniques while I accompany with Master Jiraiya. So what is the second reason for sending" asked Shizune, hoping it doesn't involving paying off anymore debts that her master owed

"Well if memory serves a certain apprentice of mine has a mad crush on another Uzumaki like Hinata does on Naruto" answered Tsunade as Shizune's face turned red that would rivals Hinata's blushes that she would get when she was very close to Naruto

"But...Lady Tsunade!" whined Shizune as she tried hide something that she and Tsunade only knew and Shizune didn't wanted to talk about even though they were the only ones in her office with the privacy and soundproof barriers up

"Come Shizune, you're still single and a virgin. I believe its time for you to meet someone and settle down and that someone being Ryu Uzumaki" stated Tsunade as her slammed her hands onto her desk.

"But Lady Tsunade, the only ones that know about my crush on Ryu is you and me since we met Ryu and Minato's brother on the road a few months before we ran into Master Jiraiya and Naruto. Also I'm not sure if he feels the same about me" commented Shizune

Tsunade gave Shizune a serious look and said "Well there's only one way to figure that out, go to Ryu and ask him in person. Then you'll knew that the two of you are in love"

Shizune sighed in defeat as her master word were true, and then replied "I guess so milady, I'll accompany Master Jiraiya when he travels the Hidden Whirlpool village"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, so you can prepare yourself to confront Ryu. I'll meet you back at home" suggest Tsunade as she finished up on the reply to Ryu Uzumaki. Shizune nodded then left the office so she can go down to the Hot springs to think things over as Tsunade finished the reply and sent Hoothoot off to Uzushiogakure.

**In The Hidden Whirlpool Village**

A red-head man (Imagine Genma from Kaze No Stigma expect with dark red hair and is a bit more cheerful) sneezed, _'Damn it someone is talking about me again. Hopefully it's not her or I'll have wet dreams again about her'_ thought the man

"Are you well Lord Uzukage?" asked the Uzukage's assistant. A blue hair woman with pale skin and amber eyes; in her hair was an origami flower.

"No just someone talking about me mostly likely Kisuke, Konan. Why don't you take the rest of the day off" answered the Uzukage as Konan left his office after bowing to him and thanking him for the rest of the day off. After wards she returned to something important he is working on.

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

After setting up camp in the cave, Kisuke Urahara was looking up at the sky as the nightfall think if he should reveal his big secret to Naruto until he heard Naruto's voice

"Hey Kisuke-sensei, we're done setting camp for night" said Naruto

"Okay, so what are the girls up?" asked Kisuke

"They're making dinner from the rabbit that me and Hinata caught before we ran into you guys. I was going to wash off from cleaning the rabbits" replied Naruto as he started to go off and find some place to wash up

"Naruto, hold for a sec; I got something that will clean you right" said Kisuke as Naruto turned around while he made some hand signs and then said "**Uzu Beast Summoning Jutsu**, Squirtle come out"

Followed by Kisuke slamming his palm onto the ground and in quick cloud of smoke, a small light blue turtle with a red shell, a curled tail and lastly a pair of black glasses (The ones the other members of the Squirtle Squad wear, not Ash's Squirtle) and cried "Squirtle"

"What the heck is that?" cried Naruto who shocked by the jutsu that Kisuke had perform and what he had summon

"This is Squirtle, the tiny turtle Uzu beast" Pointing at the tiny turtle before continuing "An Uzu Beast is special summoning and it comes from The Uzumaki family as kekki genki, but recently your uncle has made a deal with the chief of the Uzu Beast so that only people have an honest heart are able to sign it like myself since I'm your uncle's best friend" explain Kisuke

"Okay, but does it have to do for cleaning me up?" replied Naruto

"Easy, Squirtle use **Water Pistol jutsu** on Naruto" said Kisuke, as Squirtle starting to shot a powerful steam of water at Naruto

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?" cried Naruto as he sent flying by Squirtle's attack and crushed into a tree. Hinata heard Naruto's scream and went to see if Naruto was okay, Erza and Koyuki followed just in case someone found them.

The girls found Naruto lying down at a nearby tree soaking wet, and Kisuke standing at the entrance of the cave along with the tiny turtle summon at his side

"Kisuke-sensei, what happened?" asked Hinata

"Well I was just trying to help Naruto clean from prepping the rabbits; so I summon by friend Squirtle to hose him down, but Squirtle's power was a bit too high for Naruto" explained Kisuke as Squirtle and Hinata went to help Naruto up.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked the worried Hyuuga

"Yeah, I'm okay Hinata; but I'm soaking wet" replied the wet blonde

Squirtle sensed something on Naruto's right arm; Kisuke joined up with Naruto, Hinata and Uzu Beast summon were at. "Hey you okay, Naruto?" asked Kisuke

"Yeah and thanks for helping me out getting clean, Kisuke-sensei" replied Naruto, as the tiny turtle waddled to Kisuke and whispered something in Kisuke's ear.

"Thanks for the info, buddy. You're done for the day and say 'hi' for me to Blastoise" said Kisuke and sent Squirtle back to where he came from in a puff of smoke

"Kisuke-sensei, what did Squirtle said to you before you sent him back?" asked Hinata who was worried if there was something wrong with her friend Naruto

"Nothing really, but Squirtle sensed that a seal besides the one that keeps the Kyuubi captive in placed on Naruto" Hinata and Naruto looked confusion before Kisuke continued explaining, "Naruto can I see your right arm"

Naruto rolled up his right sleeve of his orange jumpsuit, and then Kisuke told Naruto to sending charka to his right arm. A strange seal appeared on his arm, Kisuke examined the seal for moment.

'So a summoning suppression seal, whoever placed this on Naruto; they must've not wanted Naruto to summon Uzu Beast in Konoha. I can take this seal off and see if he is able to summon them tomorrow' thought Kisuke before saying "Naruto, I need a bit of your bleed to get rid of this seal"

"Okay, so what type of seal is that?" asked Naruto

"It's a suppression seal, apparently whoever made this; it was created with your father's blood. So I need your blood to get rid of that seal" explained Kisuke as Naruto bit his thumb and smeared it on the seal.

Naruto felt a great pain as the seal, and then became unconscious, "Kisuke-sensei, is Naruto okay?" asked Hinata

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest. Naruto will okay in the morning and we'll head to Uzushio as well" replied Kisuke as he picked up Naruto in his arm as they head back to the others.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So that's chapter 2, the next chapter will come out later this month. I just started on the draft for Chapter 3 as of now. **

**Also the next chapter will reveal something about the Kyuubi, and Naruto meets his new family. Plus the reveal the Uzukage's special project, It involves a certain Ghost Pokemon that is able to transport souls (Major Hint)**

**Lastly, I have a new poll up on my profile about which Legendary trio and boss does Naruto get, the runner up will go to Hinata (She's going to sign the contract 'Spoilers')**

**Here are your choices**

**Lugia and the Titans**

**Ho-Oh and the Three Beasts**

**Keldo and the Three Musketeers **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Heir of the Land of Whirlpools**

**Naruto: Oh Boy, this chapter is going to be amazing**

**DragonStorm: You seem too happy about this**

**Naruto: Yeah, I get my new ability in this chapter right?**

**DragonStorm: Yep, Naruto mind doing the disclaimer**

**Naruto: Sure, DragonStorm doesn't own Pokemon or Naruto. Believe it! Hey how is that poll about the Legendary Pokemon going?**

**DragonStorm: Oh, the poll is over. You are getting the Phoenix Pokemon called Ho-oh and the three beasts; Raikou "The Roar of Thunder", Eneti "The Eruption of Volcano" and Suicune "The Spirit of the North Wind"**

**Naruto: Alright, so what does Hinata-chan get?**

**DragonStorm: Oh, She gets the Beast of the Sea (Lugia) along with the titans of fire (Moltres), ice (Articuno) and lighting (Zapdos)**

**Naruto: Awesome, We get to summon some really powerful Uzu Kemono**

**DragonStorm: Naruto, that's for later on in the story**

**Naruto: okay, since we're done; Let this chapter begins, Dattebayo!? **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fox's Story**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in the sewer-like settings of his mind, "Hey what I'm doing here" said Naruto as he got up on his two feet.

Once on his feet, Naruto heard his tenant arguing with something or someone. Naruto began to walk over where the Kyuubi was sealed into.

When he arrived to the sealed cage of the Kyuubi, he spotted a small brown fox barking at the Naruto's tenant, the all powerful Kyuubi, who is kept in sealed cage by the fourth Hokage.

"**I AM NOT YOUR GRANDPA!?**" roared the Kyuubi

"Yes you are" yipped the fox kit

"**No I am not. Now Leave before I shred you into little bits"** roared the gigantic fox

"Yes, you are, my mom told me about you" said the fox kit

"Hey, what's going on here" interrupted Naruto as walked up to the cage

"This annoying kit appeared out of nowhere and started saying that I'm related to him" explained the Kyuubi

The brown kit jumped onto Naruto's head, and then said "I'm not a fox kit, I'm an Uzu Kemono like you"

Naruto and the Kyuubi were shocked by what the Uzu Kemono kit spoke; "Hold on, are you saying that the Kyuubi is an Uzu Kemono like you and the Squirtle that Urahaha-senei summoned earlier" summarized Naruto

"Yes child, I'm an Uzu Kemono like the annoying Eevee that is sitting on top of your head. I already know that we were banished from Konoha, so I have decided even if we go to your families' homeland; we start on new terms" spoke the Powerful Uzu Kemono

"Huh? What do you mean by new terms?" asked Naruto

"I mean that we start our relationship anew because I once lived in the Land of Whirlpools before that damn Uchiha kidnapped me and defeat my only friend with that cursed sharingan" explained Kyuubi

"I guess we both hate the same thing, the sharingan; Granny told me that the majority of the council worships Sasuke's eyes mainly the civilian council" commented Naruto as the Eevee and The Kyuubi nodded in agreement

"Since we both hate those annoying eyes, I have to say this I approve of the Hyuuga girl of being your girlfriend; the byakugan is something I favor than the Sharingan. Also, I'll going to tell you my name" said Kyuubi

"Thanks, but I thought your name is Kyuubi" questioned Naruto

"You humans assume that's my name, my true name is Kurama. The only humans that know my name is Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the 1st Hokage; and Kushina Uzumaki, your mother" answered Kurama

Naruto was surprised that Kurama, the legendary Kyuubi that attacked Konoha on his birthday, was sealed in his own mother, "My mom had you?" said the surprised Blonde

"Yes, and she was second keeper of the Kyuubi. Also it was the same Uchiha that kidnapped and placed me under his controlled; that attacked your parents to get to me and forcing me to attack your old village thirteen years ago, but I'm getting ahead of myself" explained the Kyuubi Uzu Kemono

"So you're going to tell me the whole story about you being an Uzu Kemono" assumed Naruto, instead two of Kurama's tails tapped the foreheads of Naruto and the Eevee.

Images flashed of black fox with golden rings talking to what appeared to be a space goat and the legendary Sage of the Six Paths along with several other Uzu Kemono like a classy cat, an ape with fire on its head and a deer with autumn colored leaves on its antlers. Then it showed Kurama relaxing with a gigantic golem while looking over Uzu, the hidden whirlpool village.

Shortly after, the same gigantic golem and Kurama attacked an Uchiha outside of the village; unfortunately the golem was knocked out and Kurama was hypnotized by the Uchiha. Next, was series of image showing the fight between the Uchiha from earlier and the 1st Hokage.

Afterwards Kurama lifted his tails from their heads, "Now you know a little something about me, Naruto and rest of the story can be looked in the Uzumaki clan archives" said Kurama

"Wow I was right, you're my grandpa" said Eevee

"In a way, yes I'm your grandfather" answered Kurama

"Kurama, if you knew my mother that means you know who my dad is" stated Naruto

"If you want to know about your parents, asked the leader of the Uzu when you get there" answered Kurama

"Maybe my uncle might know who my father is?" said Naruto

"Or the blonde man, but anyway time to send you both back, your girlfriend is waiting for you and your Uzu Kemono partners to get up" said Kurama

"Partner?" said Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"I can explain, Uzu Kemono summoners like you are able to have one or two Uzu Kemono as a partners like the Inuzuka clan uses dogs expect we Uzu Kemono are made up of over 600 different species of wildlife. Since I'm here that makes me your partner, my name is Shirubaateeru or Shiru for short and love playing pranks" answered Shiru

"Nice to meet Shiru, I think we're going to great friends; but Kurama you said partners, mind telling me?" replied Naruto

"Shiru is a possible descendent of mine, and is able to enter your mindscape. Outside while you rest, Shiru and your second partner is sleeping with you until you get up" explained Kurama

Before Naruto could say another word; Naruto was sent back to real world

* * *

**Real World**

Naruto felt something causing him to feel good for a strange reason. His eyes began to slowly open, to see a field of indigo blue hair and then hear some giggling nearby. Naruto turned his head and saw Shiru and next to a blue-green reptile and a green markings on it's body with a green bud on it's back giggling at him

"Eevee Eve" Shiru yipped

"Bulbasaur Bulba" cried the blue canine

"So I only understand you, whenever we talk to Kurama" retort Naruto as he felt Hinata held Naruto tighter causing the blonde to blush a bit.

Shiru leaped on top of Naruto's head and tapped his one of his front paws on his forehead

'_Kurama-jiji told me if you wanted to talk, you and I just have to make physical contact like me staying on top of your head or our fingers touch. Also, this a Bulbasaur a grass affinity Uzu Kemono and his name is Tsubomi'_ said Shiru through their mind link up

'_Cool, can Tsubomi do the same thing like you?'_ asked Naruto

'_Sorry, no he can't'_ replied Shiru, Naruto nodded as Shiru leaped off and land next to Tsubomi.

Hinata began to swift herself around Naruto and then let out a tiny yawn, which Naruto it was very cute. She began to open her lavender eyes slowly and then quickly shot open as she realized that she was on Naruto and blush heavy red.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry if I did anything embarrassing" said Hinata with her head down in shame

"It's okay, Hinata-chan; you were just worried for me since last night after Kisuke-sensei did" replied Naruto as he held her hand to comfort her

"Alright Naruto-kun" said Hinata, and then she notice that Naruto's hair was different and a brown fox kit and a blue-green reptile watching them

"Uh Naruto-kun, do you know why your hair is reddish-yellow and what those animals are" asked Hinata

"Oh, those are my Uzu Kemono, Shiru an Eevee" said Naruto as Shiru cried "Eevee"

"And this is Tsubomi, a Bulbasaur. I think my hair is different from the seal, I guess I was a red-head to start with" finished Naruto as Tsubomi nodded

Then Koyuki and her Aipom came into where Hinata and Naruto were at, "Naruto nii-san, Hinata, Sensei and nee-san need help; they're fighting some masked ANBU that sensei say they're from ROOT" said Koyuki

"Hinata, they could be after Kurama" said Naruto as he got up

Hinata noticed the lack of 'chan' and felt something serious was going to happen, anthem asked "Naruto-kun, who's Kurama?"

"The Kyuubi's name" replied Naruto as he and Hinata along with Shiru and Tsubomi went to help out to join the fight

* * *

**Meanwhile outside of the cave**

Kisuke and Erza were fighting against a group of ROOT ANBU very well despite that they were over numbered by the number of ROOT nin that were there.

"Now tell me, why are you here?" asked Kisuke as he tossed a ROOT Nin to the ground

"Our master went the Kyuubi boy, so he can be the ext Hokage" explained the ROOT Nin

"Really, well too bad, we were assigned to protect my nephew" replied Kisuke as he made a fast combination of hand signs and then said "And we're not going to let you have him, **UZU KEMONO KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**"

Kisuke slammed his hand on to the ground and puff of smoke appeared, and then cleared revealing Polar Bear with an icicle bear wearing a forehead protector around his right arm with it bearing the Uzumaki clan's symbol

"Ah Beartic, it's good to see you" said Kisuke as he fanned himself

"Beartic Bear Beartic" growled the Polar Bear Uzu Kemono

"Right, we talk about the old times later. We need to stop these ROOT shinobi from getting to Naruto and his girlfriend" commented Kisuke as he went to continued to fight the Root shinobi along with Beartic after sealing the Root shinobi into the scroll.

As for Naruto's cousin Erza, she literature murdering them as they to attack her and her Uzu Kemono partner, "Houndler, Demon Pulse No Jutsu" ordered Erza as she slashed a Root member, Houndler howled at the sky as the dark purple charka gathered around him, and them roared a wave of Kill Intent and the dark chakra attacked towards the ROOT Members that were attacking Erza and Houndler.

Erza began to make some hand signs and then slammed her fist into the ground "Magma released: Heatmor trap no jutsu" and then the grass began to burn into nothing and the ground suddenly started to boil and turn into lava.

Erza, Houndler and the ROOT Shinobi army were on a field of boiling hot magma.

The ROOT Shinobi were feeling the burning heat from the magma that surrounded them, one of started to charge at them as the magma started to engulf the ROOT member whole. The Shinobi cried in pain as the magma dissolved him.

"We have to retreat and inform Lord Danzo that we couldn't obtain the Kyuubi" said a female ROOT Shinobi

"Fine, ROOT retreat" said the leader of the Root Group as the remaining Root forces fled.

"That was close" said Kisuke as he and Beartic came by after Erza sealing the shinobi she captured and leaped out of the lava pit

"Too close, they were after Naruto; right?" commented Erza

"Yes, I have a feeling that Danzo wanted Naruto to be captured after being exiled from Konoha and use him as a weapon" stated Kisuke

"Sensei, we have to get Naruto and Hinata to our village before they decide to counter strike" said Erza as Koyuki, Naruto and Hinata appeared with Naruto's Uzu Kemono partner as well

"Kisuke-sensei, what happened?" asked Koyuki

"Some ROOT Shinobi tried to captured Naruto for the Kyuubi" answered Erza

"I know that the Prevy-sage told me the Akatsuki were after me but they decide to rest for about 3 years before I left, so who else is after me?" commented Naruto

"The Leader of ROOT, Danzo; He wants the Kyuubi so he can make you into a weapon in hopes he would become Hokage" answered Kisuke

"Danzo; who is he?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun, I have heard of him; my father told me about him before I went to join up with you. Danzo is a man that goes against the 3rd Hokage's ways of learning, and he would do anything to become Hokage and ruin the Will of Fire" explained Hinata

"Now we better get going to Uzu before anything else happens" said Kisuke

"Hai" said everyone else with a nod, and began to the hidden Whirlpool village.

A few hours on the road towards Uzushiokagure, the group decided to stop for a bit of rest and something to eat. After everyone had finished dinner, Kisuke wanted to talk to Naruto privately away from the girls.

* * *

**Away from the girls.**

Once alone, Kisuke and Naruto were deep into the woods and away from the girls. "Here is a good spot" said Kisuke

Naruto was a bit confused why did Kisuke wanted to talk to Naruto privately, and then asked "Kisuke-sensei, why are we out here?"

"Naruto, there's something I have to tell you. It's about your family" answered Kisuke

"I already know that my mom had the fox and that she and my father sealed Kurama in me probably they hated me" stated Naruto knowing a little bit about his mother

"Yes that is a bit true, but they had no other choice to do so and no, they loved you. Heck me and your uncle watch them count the days for you and your sister to be born" commented Kisuke

"Wait, I have a sister!?" cried the shocked Naruto because he was happy that his parents wanted him, and he just learned that he has a sister

"Yep, you and Hinata can meet her when we get to Uzu. Now onto an important matter" said Kisuke as he got down on his knee and bowed his head with his hat off showing his wildly blonde hair

"Naruto, I want to ask for your forgiveness because of my lack appearance in your life as your uncle" said Kisuke as he waited for Naruto's decision

'_Wait, he's my uncle. Does what Kurama mean by "Or the blonde man" when we chatting earlier. Well I guess I could forgive him since he came to help me and Hinata and he does feel sorry for not being in my life until now' _thought the young blonde boy for while and then spoke "Uncle Kisuke, I decide to forgive you, but in return I want to know about my father"

Kisuke got up and place his hat back on, "Alright deal, Naruto; your father was none other than the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze and my real name is Kisuke Urahara Namikaze, his older brother. We both were orphans of second Shinobi war, I lost my parent to the war; I'm not sure about Minato, I was only 3 when he came to orphanage as a baby. During our time there, we developed a brotherly bond. When Minato was adopted, he asked if I was able to come with him and our adoptive mother accepted his request" said Kisuke as he told Naruto all about his father and his uncle.

After Kisuke was done with his story, Naruto was dumbfounded by all the things that his father was and began to torture his uncle with them as they went back to came; "Uncle, how come Kakashi-sensei or Prevy-Sage never told me about my dad?"

"Well they might have waiting until the right time to tell you" replied Kisuke

"Alright, so my parent's planned to restore Uzushinokagure after I was born and wanted you and Uncle Ryu to go ahead and start the project, right?"

"Yeah, when we heard about the attack; we stopped everything and went back to Konoha. The old man told us that you, Kushina and Minato died, but your sister was alive; and me being her godfather and uncle, I wanted her to come with to Uzu as we worked on it and he allowed that your sister would come with us"

"Hold on, if the old man told you about my sister being alive but not me. So how did you learned that I was alive?" asked Naruto

"Well Jiraiya, the one you call Prevy Sage told us about you being alive after the news of the Chunin Exams invasion. We were surprised, I knew why the 3rd keep you from us mainly because the village's safety; but Ryu wanted to finish the work of Orochimaru until Akene managed to stop him since her love for her parent affection for the village and it couldn't helped that she looked like Kushina when she was 13" explained Kisuke

"Okay, so what after that?" asked Naruto wanting to know where was this going

"We made a plan that Jiraiya would bring you to our village during your 3 year training, and afterward Akene would return with you to Konoha. Now since you were banished, we changed our plans and the only ones that know about it besides me and your uncle are Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune" answered Kisuke as the two of them go closer to the others

"Now it's my turn to asked you some questions; I noticed that you have activated your Uzu Kemono summoning bloodline" said Kisuke "Don't worry, it wouldn't affect your contract with the toads. You know your father had a pact with them as well, I remember the time that me, Minato, and Kushina would a several rounds of sake with the chief toad" finished Kisuke

"Yeah, It's a good thing that the toads won't mind; and these is Shirubaateeru or Shiru for short an Eevee and Tsubomi, a Bulbasaur" commented Naruto as the two of them reached camp and saw the girl already asleep.

"Uncle Kisuke, how far are from the village?" asked Naruto

"Don't worry, we'll be there tomorrow; I just to make sure we get there without a problem. I just want you and the girls to get some sleep" said Kisuke as they went to get some rest for the night.

Kisuke slept in a nearby tree, while Naruto decided to sleep next to Hinata. Kisuke slept in a nearby tree, while Naruto decided to sleep next to Hinata. The next morning, the camp where our heroes were resting was brightening by the sunlight as the sun rose in the sky.

Naruto found himself facing Hinata as she was still asleep, _'Wow, Hinata-chan is really beautiful when she's asleep'_ thought Naruto as his face began to blush as he continued to watch his girlfriend sleep.

Until a certain brown kit interrupted; _'You must really like her maybe you should ask her to be your mate' _said Shiru in their mind-link while he sat on top of Naruto's shoulder

_'Mate?'_ replied Naruto

_'I mean a girlfriend or wife in human terms'_ stated Shiru

'_I'm not sure; even she told she loves me. Maybe we should take it slow'_ replied Naruto

'_Hm not a bad plan, boss; is it okay to call you boss?' _asked Shiru

'_Sure, Konohamaru always called me that; it reminds about Konoha'_ answered Naruto as Hinata began to wake up and rubbed her eyes

"Morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she and Naruto both got off the ground while Shiru leaped off Naruto's shoulder onto the ground.

"Hi Hinata-chan" replied Naruto as stretched his arms in the air. Tsubomi and Shiru cried to get Hinata's attention

"Good morning to the both of you" said Hinata as she petted the kitsune and bud based Uzu Kemono on their heads

Kisuke, Erza and Koyuki were already having breakfast of recently hunted wild boar. Erza's Uzu Kemono partner Houndler was chewing on leg bone of the hog.

Shiru quietly crept up to the pork that Houndler was eating and managed to steal piece without the larger Uzu Kemono and shared it with Tsubomi, but didn't eat it instead eat some wild fruits and berries.

After everyone had breakfast, our heroes began the final lap towards Uzushiokagure, The village hidden in the Whirlpools; Naruto and Hinata's new home.

Soon something very eventful will happen that will change our blonde hero and indigo heroine lives forever.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Author's Note: This took me a while since I'm working on some other stories like "Monster Tamers", "Sonic Generations (DragonStorm Edition)", "Sister Swap", and "Black Destiny White Hope" (Which will go on hiatus after Chapter 2 until I personally play Pokemon Black 2) and this one. **

** Note: 9/20/2012- This chapter was edited do I goof-up I made from the original draft, Naruto's partner were supposed to be Bulbasaur and Eevee, not Riolu and Eevee.**

**So what will happen to Naruto and Hinata next chapter?**

**Words to know**

**Shirubaateeru- Silvertail**

**Tsubomi- Bud**

**Akene- Red**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpools**

**Hinata: DragonStorm-kun, what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**DragonStorm: (I'm watching Pokemon Episode 28: Pokemon Fashion Flash as start typing up Chapter 4) I'm not going to give any information until I start this chapter. All questions pertaining to this chapter can be question afterward.**

**Naruto: Hinata, Dragonstorm, what's going on**

**Hinata: I was asking Dragonstorm-kun about the chapter**

**Naruto: So what's going to happen?**

**DragonStorm: I told it's a secret**

**Akene: What secret?**

**Naruto: Who are you?**

**Dragonstorm: I thought I told you come by later**

**Hazuki: You did, but Akene wanted to go out and find something to eat**

**Naruto and Hinata gasp at the second girl who looks like Hinata expect that she appeared to be confident**

**Naruto: Hey who are the red head and the Hinata clone?**

**Dragonstorm: Alright that's it, ELEPHANT!?**

**The Burger King Guy appears with a heavenly glow, shunning everyone and causing them to faint in the room expect DragonStorm**

**Dragonstorm: Well folks, enough stalling I guess I'll have to do my own disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or Pokémon. Also there is minor Kakashi bashing, don't Flame me**

**Also I re-did Chapter 3 so that Naruto's second partner is Bulbasaur, and his name is Tsubomi, which is Japanese for Bud (What a flower is before it blooms). Because I made a goof up according to the draft or outline of Chapter 6 "The Regigigas Test" Hinata's partner to be a Riolu, but his nickname is still the same, while her sister's partner is a secret**

**Additional Fact, Uzushiokagure is an underground village or city, an idea I got after watching "Disney's Atlantis" and "The City of Ember"; (Good film, I recommand that you see them) actually an emergency base for the village before it was destroyed in the 2nd Shinobi War but was reconfigured to be a new village, an undergorund village**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Here Comes Akene, Siblings Reunite Part 1**

**In Uzushiokagure; The Uzumaki Clan Compound's Forest-like Garden**

A young red-head female teen wearing a fishnet shirt under a red version of Tsunade's shirt along with black shinobi and a gray skirt hold by an orange belt. She also wears a pair of indigo fingerless gloves with the standard blue shinobi sandals.

Her name is Akene Uzumaki-Namikaze, she's Naruto's twin sister and just Naruto, she looks like her mother, but she acts like both her parents (40% like her Dad, 60% like her mom). Like most Uzumaki clan members, she was an Uzu Kemono Summoner and her partner was Yume a Vulpix, a Rokubi kitsune with a Fire/Akuma affinity.

Akene and Yume were relaxing in the forest surround the Uzumaki compound, it was sort of giant garden; before they had go meet their sensei for training practice and some missions around the village or what she's calls chores done by ninjas but understood the importance of the D-rank missions.

She was sound asleep as her Vulpix was playing with a wild Butterfree* until Akene felt something nudging her; she opened her eyes to see her half-cousin/little sister figure Wendy nudging her and then closed them again so she can go to sleep.

"Nee-san, wake up Hazuki told me to find you and tell to hurry up or you're going to be late again" said Wendy as she held Yume in her arms.

Akene's eyes jolted open and she got up because she knew if she was late again for another team meeting, she would be forbidden to have ramen for an entire two months. She grabbed her 6-year old cousin and her fox Uzu Kemono; and then ran like her life depended on it.

They leaped tree to tree to get out of the compound's garden as Akene could ran while carrying Wendy and Yume. She leaped through Primeape/Mankey territory causing the Pig Monkey Uzu Kemono to go into a rage after Akene used a Primeape as spring and chased after her.

After a few minutes of rampaging Pig Monkeys, Akene got to the front of The Uzumaki Compound with time to spare. "I'm not late Dattebanyo" said Akene making a peace sign in her right hand as Wendy fainted from the whole event.

"It's about time, Rin-sensei and I don't mind that you're late but not your uncle" said a voice behind Akene and the fainted Wendy.

Akene turned around and saw it was her best friend, Hazuki Hyuuga. She is wearing a violet short sleeve jacket that was open, underneath was a fishnet shirt with a black t-shirt as well. She also wear the same kind of gloves like Akene expect hers were dark violet inside of blue, but she wear the same kind of sandals like Akene. Her hair was in the same design as Anko Mitarashi expects she had bangs.

Hazuki Hyuuga is Hinata's identical twin sister expect she's more confident than Hinata; both girls were separated at birth, the suggestion made by their father, Hiashi who wanted to prevent history from repeating itself again with Hiashi and his brother. So Hinata want to Konoha with her parents, while Hazuki stayed with their mother's parents in Uzushio. They wanted to the girl to meet one day and continue Hiashi and Hiazhi's plan to unify the Hyuuga clan if anything happened to one of them.

Akene & Hazuki are like sister, despite that they were born into two different clans. They grew up together and were put on the same team with their big sister role model Rin Inuzuka, who was exiled from her clan due to that she wasn't able to forge a bond with any Inuzuka hound that was presented to her. She received some medical ninjutsu training from Lady Tsunade and Shizune before she and Shizune left the village.

Recently their sensei had been put in charge of the new medic training program, so Akene and Hazuki have been rotating sensei after another. They used to have a third member to their squad, his name was Yuukan Senshin, and he was specializing in long range attacks since most of his family use weapons like arrows and makeshift kunai shooters, but after an accident during the chunin exams in the land of water he had died.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK Begins**_

_During the second part of the chunin exams, they had just finished fighting a group of shinobi from Kiri and had sustained heavy injuries mainly Akene and her Vulpix (Water beats Fire) and resting in a giant hollow log to help recover. Yuukan decided to watch over the team since he was the least injured during the fight. At dawn of the second day leaving the team 3 more days, Yuukan, Hazuki and Akene were squared off against some fake-Kiri shinobi that were really Oto Shinobi sent to keep an eye on Kiri by Orochimaru. Akene was slashed in her arm, seriously wounding her making her an easier target but due to her 'special' condition, she was able to heal herself quickly. Unfortunately one of Oto shinobi almost killed Hazuki, but Akene barely stop the shinobi from killing her best friend. Yuukan managed to get to a vantage point and started to shoot arrows and kunai at the Oto shinobi to distract them and that Akene can get Hazuki to safety._

_Akene managed to summon a Fearow, a Snipe Cormorant Uzu Kemono, so they can fly somewhere and hide until Yuukan managed to defeat the Oto shinobi. They managed to find a giant cypress tree with a huge base near the top of tree; after a few hours Akene decided to check on Yuukan. She had left Yumi and her Drowzee to watch Hazuki, while she and Fearow went to find their last team mate._

_After a little searching, she found Yuukan lying against a huge boulder. Akene landed Fearow and told the large bird to keep an eye out for anyone or anything that could be a threat, she walked over to her extremely wounded friend and began to the heal him so that she can take back to Hazuki and they can leave this dangerous swamp and they can some better medical attention before the next round._

"_Akene-chan, stop it's no use you should just go back with Hazuki and continued the next part of the exam" said Yuukan in a weak tone_

"_Yuukan, this isn't you; we promised each other that we would do this together and I can't go back on my promises now" replied Akene_

"_Your ninja way, you never stop believing it. That's what I admired about you, Akene-chan since we meet at the academy back at home"_

"_Huh? What are you saying; please stop acting like this Yuukan-kun, it's not like you" _

"_We both know that I'm going to die, at least it was fun while it lasted. There is one more thing I want to do before I go meet the Shingami and his delivery creature Dusknoir"_

"_What is that?" asked Akene_

_Yuukan lifted his hand over Akene's head and brought towards his own and then gave her a kiss on the lips, Akene was blushing at what her best male friend did to her._

"_Yuukan-kun, what was that for?"_

"_I wanted to at least give you a kiss and tell that I love you before my time" was the last thing that Yuukan said before he closed his eyes and went onto the other side. Akene took a spare sealing scroll that she packed for emergency reason, and performed the jutsu and sealed her fallen loved one and team-mate. _

_Akene went to back to Hazuki and the other, who woke up while Akene was away; she told her best friends about Yuukan and what he did. She suddenly busted into tears and cried for 5 straight minutes onto Hazuki's shoulders, until she couldn't shed a tear away more._

_The girls rode on top of Fearow until they reached the rendezvous point where they were supposed to meet you after obtaining the Heaven and Earth scrolls. After summoning their sensei from the scrolls, Hazuki told Rin-sensei about the attack in the second part of the exam, she knew it was a bad idea to let take the exam so early but she didn't want them to be upset so she let them go even though they did have enough experience to enter yet she still felt they weren't ready for it yet._

_They deeply upset at what their team mate did, especially Akene she had learn that he admired Akene and wanted to be in a relationship with her despite the turn down she had from before mainly because she didn't want to risk her friendship with him. Akene was in a state of depression for almost a month until Hazuki literally knocked some sense into the red-head Uzu Kemono summoner. After that she regained her normal personality and returned to training with her best friends, Akene always reminds herself that she had to go on for her friend's sake. _

_**FLASHBACK End**_

* * *

Today, Akene and Hazuki were reporting to the Uzukage's office to hear what their mission is for the day, they were hoping for something else besides a boring D-rank mission like find the Earth Daimyo's dog or the impossible C-rank mission to catch the golden Noctowl

Even though her uncle is the temporary Uzukage for the last ten years after the attack on the underground village by a powerful demonic Uzu Kemono known as Kyurem; that was known to eat humans and animal alike and destroy numerous village in the past. For some reason, Kyurem was set free of its pocket dimension that was created by the Sage of Six Paths shortly before creating the Nine Tailed Beast.

Akene and Hazuki arrived to Uzukage building barely making it on time, and rushed to where Akene's Uncle is along with their sensei. The girls rammed through the door of the Uzukage's office, so they wouldn't be late.

"Hello Uzukage-sama" said the girls with a bow to the Uzukage after approaching his desk.

"Good, Team 6 is here" greeted Ryu Uzumaki, Akene's uncle and temporary Uzukage as he turned around from the large window that sat behind his desk.

"So is Rin-sensei going to be in charge of our team or another substitute sensei again?" asked Akene as Hazuki jabbed Akene for still repeating the same question every time they meet Akene's uncle.

"Rin will taking charge for this mission since the medical corp. will taking on a personal day from training" answered Ryu as he took his seat.

Both girls were happy about the news of their original sensei returning to duty, as their sensei Rin, women about 24 years old with shoulder length brown hair and caramel brown eyes and two purple triangles on her cheeks. She was dressed in a black shirt, white skirt with slits up the leg, open toed sandals and black kunoichi pants with an Uzushino Jounin vest entered the room.

Rin Inuzuka is the current sensei of Team 6 consisting of Akene Uzumaki Namikaze, Hazuki Hyuuga and former Yuukan Senshin. Rin is an exiled member of The Inuzuka clan due to her unable to make a connection with any of the Inuzuka hounds, and was to learn some medical jutsu from Lady Tsunade. Under her sensei's orders upon becoming the 4th Hokage, she was to fake her death and then follow her senseis brother and brother-in-law to the Land of Whirlpool and start work on its revival.

After the attack performed the Kyuubi aka Kurama, Rin was devastated like Kakashi since their sensei was like a father to them because their issue with their families. But unlike Kakashi, Rin decided to help out in the raising of Minato-sensei's daughter as debt to her sensei along with training her and becoming her and Hazuki's sensei when the kids became genin.

"Well Good Morning Team, it's good to see you girls again" greeted Rin as she entered the room and stood next to her students.

"Now since everyone is here, I'm going to give Tea rank mission" said Ryu, as the team of kunoichi was shock being given a B rank mission even though they had taken the chunin exams already but failed after an accident.

Team 6 did mostly D or C rank missions, since they were restricted from not having a full team and their main sensei was busy in the new medic program to help raise the level of shinobi in the medical core. Occasionally or mainly for C rank mission, Akene would get a temporary sensei like another member of Akene's family Nagato, a distant cousin of the Uzumaki clan who got his legs healed and restored by Rin's medical jutsu; or another shinobi team.

"Uzukage-sama, don't think it's a bit extreme for a team of three to take on this mission" questioned Rin

"Well no since it was Urahara, who requested that you and team come and help him with his secret mission" replied Ryu

"What was his mission?" asked Akene

"It was to retrieve your brother, Naruto from Konoha" replied Ryu; all three of the girls were shocked by this.

"Uzukage-sama, I thought that Master Jiraiya would bring Naruto here for their training" commented Rin

"Well apparently, The jerk of the council decided to banish my nephew even though he brought back their precious Uchiha back" stated Ryu with a hint of venom when he said "Uchiha"

"So our mission is to help Urahara get Naruto and come back here to the village" summed Rin

"Yes and no, Urahara and his team already got Naruto and surprising enough he was with a Hyuuga girl. I believe it was your twin sister, Hazuki" commented Ryu. This caused Hazuki to go into a shock, as she was surprised that she had a sister, a twin sister to be correct, "Wait I have a sister?" asked Hazuki

"Actually you have two sisters, one being your twin and other being your younger sister. Your twin is with Naruto, and from the reports that Kisuke has given me; it appears that she's in love with the boy" explained Ryu

"Then why I haven't been told about her?" asked Hazuki getting more curious about her sister

"Hazuki, I was your parents decision that you would meet your sister when became the head of the Whirlpool Hyuuga Clan. Your father didn't want to do the same thing with his children like him and your uncle when it was time to be branded with the caged bird seal" explained Rin

"Sensei, then why I have a younger one?" asked Hazuki

"Well I'm not sure why you have another sister, perhaps the elder force your parents to produce another heir if your twin wasn't up to their standards or your parent wanted another child. But these are only idea of why you have a younger sister" explained Rin to the best of her knowledge.

Ryu let out a cough so they can get back on track, and said "Anyway your team is going to meet up with Urahara and his group" as he took out a map and pointed to their location "Here, at Serpent's Pass" near the sea, and just a bit outside of The Land of Fire"

This shocked Rin and her team. Nearly everyone knows that a school or group of Gyarados roam the pass year round; Gyarados are a type of Uzu Kemono known for their legendary temper and fierceness towards humans, only a few members could tame this terrifying creature and become a legend like other famous shinobi thorugh out the world.

"Uzukage-sama, are sure that Urahara wants to meet up there" asked Rin if her sensei's brother sane or mad as a hatter considering the way he dresses and acts when he drinks a lot of sake and ever admit his under the influence

"Nope, ROOT Anbu would be crazy to enter that area considering it's the mating season for the Gyarados" explained Ryu. Gyarados in heat are similar to when deer are in the breeding season, as in they get large in size and their infamous temper becomes deadly as shit and they turn into man-eaters as in they'll attack anything that moves which created the limited space and very narrow edges of the pass .

"I still consider it mad to send a team of genin to go there, but since Urahara wants to keep Naruto and Hinata safe. We'll go but when we get back I want to have Urahara's head examine to see if he is mad" said Rin

Ryu just laughed at Rin's request, not because it dumb but he had done it before when he first met Urahara and Minato and said "Rin, I've been there before and he told me that he has a special gift to think way outside of the box and do the impossible that no other shinobi wouldn't dare to do"

"Anyway Team 6 is dismissed; you have an hour to get ready and meet at the village's entrance path. Rin can you stay here for moment" finished Ryu. Akene and Hazuki nodded and left so they can get ready for their mission

Rin and Ryu were the only ones in the room now; "So has there been any changes on Mewtwo?" asked Ryu

"Sorry, he hasn't said a word ever since you and Urahara captured Mewtwo near The land of Rain. Though he has been eating and drink, do you think sensei's son can change Mewtwo" replied Rin

"Well according to reports from Konoha, Naruto has changed a countries opinion on hero and made them stand up to Gato, Shukaku's jinchuriki after kicking his butt, and persuaded Tsunade to go back to Konoha to be the 5th Hokage. So I have no doubt he can change Mewtwo's cold heart" explained Ryu

"Sensei always had the ability to change people thoughts, although he was defeat his own wife, Kushina-chan" commented Rin

"True, nee-chan could never lose against Minato; that's all I suggest you better get ready for your mission" said Ryu

"Of course, Uzukage-sama" said Rin and she left to get ready as well.

An Hour Later

Team 6 was ready to go; it would take them about two hours to arrive at the entry way of Serpent's Pass.

"Alright Team 6, you guys are ready to go?" asked Rin

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet my nii-chan and your nee-chan, Hazuki" said Akene as her Vulpix yipped

"Same here, I just hope she's a bit different from me because I don't want to be mistaken for her" commented Hazuki

"Okay Team 6, let's go" said Rin as the team began to climb up to the surface, so they can begin their mission to help Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So that's chapter 4, next is going to on Naruto and Hinata as in them entering the deadly Gyarados home; also some trouble for Konoha happen mainly treaties are broken along with trading routes.**

**Serpent's Pass is a location from the "Airbender: The Last Avatar" which appeared in episode 32 (Chapter 12 of Book Two: Earth), it's a land bridge that connects to the Earth Kingdom but is barely crossed because a deadly Serpent that lives there and attack anything that tries to cross.**

**So the idea of adding Gyarados to it, where make it more deadly and only one that could pass were those who are insane or just lucky. The idea of Gyarados getting bigger in muscle mass and an increased deadly temper is something from nature, White-tail Deer males get larger in size and their docile nature is completely changed to an aggressive one. **

** Also Gyarados in this story and "Naruto Monster Tamers" are Water/Ryu (Dragon) not Water/Wind (Flying) like in the game**

**So remember to comment, until next time see ya, Dragonstorm**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Heir of The Land of Whirlpools**

**Dragonstorm545: Hey guys since Naruto and the others are still knocked out from last chapter. Curse you Nostalgia Critic Jokes!? So I guess I have to do the disclaimer myself, but before I do it I went to explain something first that happens in this chapter and later on in this story.**

**There are going to be a few references from other series or game I have either watched or played like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pokémon Conquest and several other animes I like (Ex. One Piece, Detective Conan and Fairy Tail)**

**And now the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokémon or any other characters or references to other series.**

**On a personal note, I'll be redoing the first 3 chapter because they feel really unpolished unlike my more recent chapters. And there is some information about a current poll running now, but I'll talk about that at the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lake of Rage; Sibling Reunite Part 2**

**With Naruto & Hinata**

Naruto and the other were quietly walking through a dangerous and legendary area called "The Serpent's Pass". This area was greatly know to a place of suicide like the "No Return" Sector in the Death of Forest but much deadlier and terrifying because of legendary Uzu Kemono known as Gyarados that lurk in the waters surround it; the area becomes more dangerous around winter and spring because it's the Gyarados mating season and they do not like unwanted company so many travelers either civilian or shinobi stay away from the area.

Unfortunately Naruto and company had no choice to cross the pass in order to avoid the ROOT ANBU that was hunting him down for Danzo's own personal. Currently they were near the halfway on the pass; the group was scaling a very narrow ledge.

"Urahara-jii, why are we going this way, isn't there another way to Uzushiokagure?" Naruto asked hoping for a way out of crossing the pass.

"Well there is another way but since the ROOT ANBU are following us, we need away from us especially you nephew since you're their target for Danzo and your girlfriend " explained Urahara as Naruto just sighed and Hinata blushed as his uncle continued "Also they would get killed here if they tried anything"

Naruto gulped as they got off the narrow edge to a steadier platform and then asked "What would kill those guys, jii-chan?"

"Well here" answered Urahara as he grabbed a stone and tossed it into the surrounding water. The water began to rumble and vibrate violently as huge sea serpent with the head of dragon emerged out of the water and unleashed a powerful roar.

"_**GYYYAAAARRRAAAA"**_ roared the Sea Serpent as it leaped back into the water, the roar scared Naruto, Hinata and Naruto's Bulbasaur a bit. "Yah, these Gyarados are very temperamental especially around this time of the year. Who would have thought that a simple carp would become a powerful and terrifying sea serpent" said Urahara

"Wait, that dragon was once a stupid fish" Naruto exclaimed not understanding how a fish became a dragon

"Naruto-kun, Hinata, have you ever heard about the Dragon's Gate?" asked Erza

Naruto shook his head, while Hinata nodded and said "I remember that when I was scolded at for not acting like Hyuuga, my kaa-san told me this story of a carp that acted different from other carp as he tried to climb a waterfall that had a huge gate at the top. She said one day after much prevail, the carp finally managed to leap up thorugh the gate was transformed into a serpent-like dragon, and then all of the carp's friends saw what had become of their friends and followed their friend's step and became dragons themselves"

"That's right; Gyarados were once humble and happy carp until they pass the Dragon's gate river which is not that far from this location. There are stories only the truly powerful can control a Gyarados" commented Urahara and this got Naruto excited

"Yeah, I'm going to get a Gyarados when I become Uzukage to show those council idiots that lose someone who could've help the village" Naruto boosted stomping his foot on the ground unknowing that the ground was breaking up beneath then…

_**BAM!?**_

The ground beneath Naruto broke causing Naruto to fall towards the water as he screamed "GAAAAHHH!?" into the hazardous water below; "NARUTO-KUN!?" cried Hinata/Erza/Koyuki in hopes of the blonde gaki's safe return.

As Naruto sank into the water, a giant serpent went towards the orange jumpsuit wearing genin with glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Uzushiokagure (Uzukage's Office)**

Ryu was busy working on the world's most fearsome enemy paperwork, lucky for him he figured out a way to defeat them. By using shadows clones to help out with the large amounts of paperwork that a normal kage could do in a week as for Ryu could get the same amount done in 2 and half days.

As he was working on his daily pile of paper and Project: Dusknoir, the door of his office slammed open to reveal a slim and tall elderly woman with light red hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with a crescent moon-shaped edge at one end and a whirlpool at the other, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has pale violent-blue eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. **(It's Porlyusica from "Fairy Tail" expect with she's has light red hair instead of pink and I'm feel lazy in the name department so I'm going to use her name for this story)**

She wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. She wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by Gyarados fang-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs

"Hello kaa-san" Ryu greeted looking up from his paperwork

"Hello to you too, Sochi (son)" replied Porlyusica, Ryu's mother as her loyal Uzu Kemono Yuugana*, a Mienshao entered the room. "I heard that Konoha had banished my grandson because of the precious Sharingan. I wonder why did Giritina leaned his powers to the Eldest Brother of our founder in the first place" commented the elderly lady Uzumaki

"I already have Team Kisuke and Team Rin on the mission to retrieve him and Hiashi's daughter. Currently they on the Serpent's Pass… " said Ryu before being smacked in the head by his mother

"You idiot, that pass is completely dangerous around this time of the year. If you say it was that son of taint Danzo's ROOT members because those idiot were meant to die and that old badger doesn't give a damn what happens as long he rules our cousin village with an iron fist" commented Porlyusica

"I know Kaa-san, but it's only safe path of getting here unless they tame the Gyarados so that they get a ride on them without getting attacked" stated Ryu not knowing how that idea was going to be true soon

"Alright, I came to inform that I'll be handling the Uzumaki curse on Konoha for them tarnishing our heritage and Naruto-kun" The elderly Uzumaki stated shocking her son

"Mother, are you serious why would you…" Ryu retorted before getting whacked again in the head but his mother's Mienshao.

Porlyusica cleared cough before replied "I meant I'm going to send one of the members of the Gyarados Force* (Gyarados Force, GF for short) instead to Konoha to place the curse on those who hated Naruto or our name" before Ryu could reply, his mother spoke again "I already requested a meeting with either Murkrow or Shiftry"

Ryu knew his mother was right to perform this horrible curse on Konoha but the members of GF weren't available for the job and said "Kaa-san, Shiftry is doing spy work on Iwa (Hidden Rock) and Kumo (Hidden Cloud) for us and you know the situation with Murkrow, he already submitted his retirement slip from the force so he can take care of his sick sister and the Uzu Kemono Daycare"

"I'm already aware of the situation between Murkrow and his sister. On the last letter sent to Konoha, I sent a note to Tsunade if she find a cure to the ailment; unfortunately she can't send it so that is why I refer sending Murkrow over there to retrieve it and perform the curse as his final mission under the GF before becoming a regular Jounin. Also he has experience in the village from his genin days" commented Porlyusica

"Fine by me, mother; just promise me that he doesn't do anything that causes war or reveals our location" said Ryu as his mother left the room. Once she closed the door behind and walked down the hall saying to herself _'Just like his father, he don't know me to well'_ keeping her son in the dark of what she wanted the soon-to-be retire GF Member to do in Konoha.

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata was on her knees crying for Naruto's possible safe return after falling off the pass under the crumbling earth. _'Please Naruto-kun come back safe, please I don't know what I'm going to do with you in my live' _prayed Hinata as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. She turned to Naruto's uncle and his cousin who thinking of a way to fish Naruto out the water without getting in the way of the irritable Gyarados

"Urahara-sensei, is there anything we can do to rescue Naruto-kun?" Erza asked

"I'm not sure, we have to make sure that we don't anger the Gyarados or they might go after Naruto" whispered Urahara so that Hinata would hear.

"Right" commented Koyuki as she saw Hinata turn her attention to Naruto's Partners looking over the ledge

"Bulbasaur Bulba _You sure that Naruto is alive_" Tsubomi asked

"Eevee Eve Eevee _Yeah my jiji-chan would let him go down that easy_" commented Shiru

"Bulbasaur _Wow_" Tsubomi said

Shiru was going to respond, until the ground began to shake all ground and the water became more violent than before. A huge spout of water shot up from the water reaching the heaven; as the water spout fell, it revealed a giant sea light-blue and orange-striped serpent with red eyes and it has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth with blue barbells.

As it let out a powerful roar _**"GYARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" **_that could be heard all over the land of Whirlpool and small villages in the land of Fire.

Everyone got ready to fight the terrifying dragon, until one of them spotted something attached to Gyarados' crest. "Urahara-sensei look at Gyarados' head" Erza exclaimed pointing toward the crest

Everyone turned their attention at the crest saw it was Naruto appearing lifeless and soaking wet. This surprised everyone and only one to respond was Hinata as she whispered "Naruto-kun"

**With Team 6 aka Team Rin**

Team Rin hear were half-way through the trees towards the Gyarados Pass until they heard _**"GYARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"**_ causing them to stop in their tracks

"Sensei, was that what I think it?" Hazuki asked

Rin nodded her head and replied "Yes, it was Gyarados. I have feeling either ROOT or Urahara-sama accidently angered the Gyarados"

"Then lets hurry before it's too late" said Akene as she started moving again

Both Rin and Hazuki bowed their heads and sighed; "Well we better get going before she gets herself into trouble" commented Rin as both her and Hazuki left.

While Hazuki just thought _'I hope her brother isn't like this'_

* * *

**Now what will happen with Hinata and others and why Naruto on the Gyarados; could there be something why it has Naruto on top of his head?**

**Found out it in the next chapter "Sibling Reunion Part 3: Naruto's Magikarp"**

**Author's Note: Okay like I stated before I'm going to redo the first three chapter. The Sibling Reunion Arc will be ending either next chapter or the following chapter after Chapter 6.**

**Also I have a poll involving one of my other stories "Naruto:Monster Tamers Xd" that if it should be strictly NaruHina or Naru/Harem. Depending one the outcome of the polls I'll release the possible female characters to be in the harem. The poll wil end this sunday.**

**In other new, I'm looking for a beta-reader mainly for this story when I do the re-edits of the older chapters**


End file.
